warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Korean Sector
might want to smack a humour marker here. LordReaper (talk) 05:35, January 17, 2016 (UTC) That's the thing about Korea, it seems so silly until you see the pile of bodies. Its all very intentional misdirection. Homosursussus (talk) 06:06, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Making reference to modern Earth is NCF. AmyTheStray (talk) 06:36, January 17, 2016 (UTC) That's literally ancient history, the bulk of the article deals with the present day region of space. I'm going that extra step to provide a richer backstory experience to better explain everything. Not to mention the fact that its not mentioned anywhere in the fanon rules, this claim is baseless. Homosursussus (talk) 06:51, January 17, 2016 (UTC) The 40k setting is in the very far future, and nothing at all is known or remembered of modern earth except for vague legends. Referencing modern states does not enhance the setting, it cheapens the dystopia and lore, and really it just doesn't make sense. No culture, regardless of circumstance would be direct descendants/memory of any contemporary society, or even know what a single one of them were. AmyTheStray (talk) 08:38, January 17, 2016 (UTC) That's just your opinion on the matter. If you look at human society some cultures and ideas have endured for thousands of years. This is pure conjecture and if its not something you're a fan of there are plenty of other articles to read. This article adheres to policy and I'm not writing it based on your whims. Homosursussus (talk) 08:43, January 17, 2016 (UTC) I think this article is tactless at best but it certainly does not break our rules. There are number of articles that wade about pre-Imperial galaxy, even if our main page says "expanding universe since M31", it is more of a reference to this (40k) setting and not that particular year or it would cripple quite a few articles here. I think it is a bit out of place to describe M2-M4 events, because it is not at all certain when does the 40k universe's timeline really diverse from ours. If I'm not wholly wrong, the last mentions are of the Second World War so all events after that are left on readers' judgement. However, if "Galactic Crusades" refers to the Great Crusade, it just happened to be that the Emperor conquered all mankind (what he came across I mean) or destroyed them. --Remos talk 09:18, January 17, 2016 (UTC) I'd easily argue it breaks our rules and violates canon. The concept that such political ideals would remain so coherent and pure for so long is nonsensical. Language and identity would evolve. Just like the awful Space Prussian article before it. --Imposter101 (talk) 09:50, January 17, 2016 (UTC) You are wrong though Imposter, prior to writing this I read the rules for the fanon. You will find that while you may not enjoy the topic it is within the fanon policy. You cannot simply declare this out of bounds because you want it to be, the article follows the rules. I would also add the Korea isn't just a country its a distinct race of people same as Anglo Saxons or Berbers. While the country may dissolve, which it does it adherance to warhammer canon, the race of people wold continue to exist. Homosursussus (talk) 17:31, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Nope. This is definitely NCF. THe tongue in cheek references to Korean superiority aside it violates canon at several points. Among them their Eternal Leader could not have the kind of abilities you say he does without being the Emperor himself. "Turning oceans into plasma" for instance. Then there is the fact that you constantly make assumptions about pre-imperial history. We don't have a solid idea about what human civilization was like during that period, but you seem to be filling in he holes with propaganda. For that matter it makes assumptions about the Korean people's fate in the setting. We operate on the assumption that all the articles on this wiki share a setting, and if this article were to be allowed to pass it would force anyone making a faction that supposedly descended from Korean ancestry to conform to your version of the setting's history. Then there's the fact that they beat the Imperium of Mankind, and drive them back. Do I need to point out the fact that the Imperium's position as the reigning galactic superpower is beyond reproach at this point?That's just blatantly NCF. Furthermore the constant referencing of "Japdevils" and your implication that they are all corrupted by Chaos is blatantly against the site's rules against racisim. You either need a massive reqwrite, a Humor tag or a deletion. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:10, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Clearly someone is ignorant of Korean history. The Eternal Leader Kim Il-sung performed all of those feats when he fought the Japdevils during the Korean occupation. Its basic Korean history which is freely available for anyone to look at. I know its not white history but if you check your privilege and look into other cultures you'll find all of this and more is backed up by Korean sources. Homosursussus (talk) 18:46, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Yeah sorry but you've got six regulars on the wiki telling you that this article does not adhere to canon, four of which are administrators. Don't know what to tell you other than the obvious; this article will be deleted within a month's time unless you somehow manage to salvage it. -- Solomus Blackwing -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 18:54, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Tough luck. Rewrite it, or it will be deleted. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 19:04, January 17, 2016 (UTC) This is a troll from TL. I'm advocating a ban. --Imposter101 (talk) 19:10, January 17, 2016 (UTC) You can't answer my arguments so you fall back to, "I'm the boss, do what I say, cuz." Which given your obvious prejudices on display isn't surprising. All of you need to check your privilege and get out of your ethnocentric viewpoints. You guys have some growing up to do. Homosursussus (talk) 19:12, January 17, 2016 (UTC) No we've given our arguments, and you've broken rules by removing the NCF tag. --Imposter101 (talk) 19:13, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Sadly it doesn't seem like that growing up will occur any time soon. Seems you're out of luck. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 19:16, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Arguments I've refuted, and the NCF tag was put on with baseless claims. Suggesting a portion of Koreans go into space isn't non canonical. You guys aren't fans of the idea so you're changing the policies on a whim to suit your own prejudices. These microaggressions are really uncalled for, this over the top response for a simple ideal is unfortunately quite telling about your own biases. Homosursussus (talk) 19:19, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "Check your priveleges:" I checked, they're still there, now kneel peasant. Jokes aside, this article is outright violating pre-determined 40k canon, since all of the nations of old-Terra/modern Earth have been lost when the Age of Strife began, ya know, the time in 40k history when lots of people forgot how basic technology works. The fact that there was more than one nationality during Human history is only a hypothesis to 40k-era Mankind, with only mentions of Jermany, Merica, Britania remaining in the most ancient of tomes (as you can tell, the names of IRL countries were altered, meaning that 40k-era Humans don't exactly know much or anything about them). Also, the description you give is like something out of a North Korean propaganda video, which would fit nicely if you had a humor tag on it. Also, you protesting against the admins, saying that they are abusing their rights when they simply gave some critical advise to improving your non-canon complient article (I explained why it is so above) only serves to make you look as small and petty as your "Eternal Leader". In conclusion, you're gonna need to clean up, outright say it is humor-based, or suffer the consequences of messing up the great and glorious setting of Warhammer 40,000 (which is deletion of the article). P.S: Jadevils? Really? ND999 (talk) 23:35, January 19, 2016 (UTC)